You and Me Make We and Us
by RunningWild14
Summary: "It's dangerous…" Marcia protested, but silenced herself when Marcellus stepped cautiously towards her. He took her hand, their eyes never leaving one another's gaze. Marcia/Marcellus pairing.


**DISCLAIMER: The characters and setting in this story are rightfully owned by Angie Sage. I have no affiliation with her or these characters…well except for my complete adoration of all of them. **

**Chapter One**

Marcia swore. It was something that she rarely did, but when she did she managed to shock the lives out of the people around her; especially Wizards. One person, who it did not surprise though, was the castle's greatest Alchemist, Marcellus Pye. He simply glanced at Marcia with a raised eyebrow and continued with what she'd asked (more like told, ordered, demanded, the list goes on…) him to do, hold on to the key that unlocked the secret safe- although it wasn't so secret anymore, for Marcia had discovered its hiding place- inside the Palace.

"Well Marcia, that language cannot be condoned in front of children." Aunt Zelda rattled on. "But I do understand the need for it at such times."

Marcellus smirked, watching Marcia's exasperated expression. She was mumbling something incoherent but he pretty much gathered what she meant. Clearing his throat he spoke up.

"Marcia." She turned abruptly to face him, as if begging him to say something that would help her in her time of need. Things were descending on the castle, and taking the time of day to wreak a bad domain upon it. There was something in that safe that somebody out there wanted and for some reason she seemed unable to rid the castle of them. "Would it be a good idea if I returned to my chambers…I might be able to create a potion to help destroy the… creatures. If you'd let me, of course. I wouldn't want to do something behind your back."

Marcia walked towards him, pulling him by the arm out of earshot of Aunt Zelda, Beetle, Jenna and Septimus. A few Ordinary Wizards darted out of their way. Once out of the way, he looked down at the hand she still had on his arm and gave her a pointed look. She quickly removed it.

She reasoned that she'd only dragged him away from everyone as it was nobody's business what Marcellus happened to be doing in any kind of chamber, and because they had no place knowing what Marcellus did to help her at all. Not because she needed the comfort from his promise that it would be ok. Not at all.

"What can you do?" She asked. "Will you need Septimus, because I really would like him with me at this precise moment in time, but if you need him, then I guess I could…"

She didn't quite finish her sentence before Marcellus cut her off. He was becoming braver, and authoritive when addressing her, something which had taken him a long time, but he was slowly gaining confidence around her. Once she'd accepted that his Alchemy was helpful (something she would deny to anyone who asked her) and that he was actually useful to have around, he felt that he could talk to her about almost anything – involving Alchemy of course, he wasn't unprofessional as to address his feelings – not that he had any.

"Yes I will, if it's ok though, Marcia." He liked saying her name like that; not having to call her Madam Marcia or Your Extraordinariness, or even Miss Overstrand. He was allowed to call her Marcia, and he liked that. It meant that she'd accepted him. Not everyone could call her Marcia and get away with it before she snapped ungratefully at them.

"Oh. Well yes. I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She straightened her cloak, brushing the fabric gently. It was summertime at the castle now. There was no need for her winter cloak, and she felt lighter in her step. Even though she completely adored her fur cloak, this one was easier to run around in when something drastic happened within the castle.

"It'll be alright, Marcia." Marcellus put his hand on her shoulder, having to strain to stop himself from reaching for a piece of her hair and twining it around his fingers. He knew that Septimus was watching them, confused as to their closeness. "I promise."

Marcia smiled. She never smiled. She ACTUALLY SMILED at him.

"I know." She stepped away from him and beckoned to Septimus. Within seconds he was by their side. She raised her voice slightly, just loud enough for Aunt Zelda to hear. "Septimus, I want you to go with Marcellus. He seems to think that one of his potions would help, I don't see how, but whatever. Go with him, do what you do. And don't come back unless either of you find something useful."

Marcellus was hurt. She was trying to keep up appearances by undermining his Alchemy. She couldn't be seen to be accepting it. That would be wrong; at least it would be in her eyes. Marcia caught the hurt look on Marcellus' face, and before he turned to walk away with Septimus mouthed 'I'm sorry'. He shrugged, meekly said thank you, calling her Madam Marcia in front of Septimus, and set off for his house on Snake Slipway.

For a second Marcia stood still, contemplating her thoughts. She was soon pulled out of her reverie by Jenna and Beetle running past her to catch up with the Alchemist and his 'Apprentice'. She sighed.

This better work.

26 hours and 37 minutes later Marcellus emerged from his chambers clutching a bottle in his hand. It had been a long process to create the blue liquid in the small vile. Jenna had fallen asleep on Beetles shoulder during the night forcing Beetle to sleep to in fear of waking the princess up. Septimus hadn't slept, and neither had Marcellus, and both of them left the chambers together making their way towards the Wizard Tower hoping to find Marcia. There had been no need. Marcia was under the Great Arch, shooing away a Thing, and walking towards them, the _clippity clop_ of her high heels echoing to meet their ears.

"Ah! Marcellus! I was wondering where you both had gotten to. Have you had any luck?" They soon reached each other. Marcia had been on her way to the castle to take over her shift guarding the safe from the Things. She turned around to see where the thing that had been following her all day had gotten to and saw it drawing patterns with its nose on the wall of the Great Arch. Her eyebrows furrowed. "They've been acting weird lately."

She grabbed Marcellus' sleeve and dragged him towards the palace, Septimus in tow. "In fact Marcia, we have. I would like to test it, if that is ok with you. It will weaken the Things, so you will be able to but that charm on them."

She let go of his sleeve, once he fell into step beside her.

"Then we can get rid of them." Septimus added.

"Good." Marcia sighed, relieved. "But that still doesn't solve who is behind this, although I have an idea. But I'm afraid that I can't do anything about it unless he show's his sneaky little face. Not that I want to see it."

When they reached the Palace, Aunt Zelda was waiting for their arrival. Marcia and her swapped shifts and Marcellus and Septimus tested their potion. Once Zelda had retreated to a comfy chair somewhere in Palace to sleep, Marcia slumped against the wall, sinking to the floor. She didn't sit directly by the safe, afraid to alert the Things of its whereabouts. But she sat with the entrance to it in sight. Only she and Zelda knew the exact position of the safe. She sighed.

"Marcia!" Marcellus approached her with a grin across his face. "It worked! Septimus was able to destroy them, well a few of them, but it worked!" He looked down at her, and offered his hand to help her up. Once eye level with each other he continued. "Septimus has gone back to the chambers to fetch more, he's certain that he can defeat them alone…I trust him."

"It's dangerous…" Marcia protested, but silenced herself when Marcellus stepped cautiously towards her. He took her hand, their eyes never leaving one another's gaze. He placed the safes key in her open palm, and closed her fingers around it. Only then did she break eye contact and look down at the way his fingers where brushing over hers delicately. His hand suddenly rose up to her face, cupping her chin.

"Marcia." He stepped towards her again, his chest gently colliding with hers, and brushed her hair away from her face. She was stuck between him and the coldness of the wall behind her.

"W-w-what are you…doing?" She murmured, her eyes fluttering shut as his lips brushed hers delicately.

"Kissing you." He pushed his lips against hers. There was a loud crash behind him. He pulled away abruptly and spun around. A Thing had found the Secret Safe. Marcia cursed and pushed Marcellus out of the way. She inhaled all of the energy she had left and managed to knock the Thing off of its feet. It stumbled away wearily.

"I need to do a seal on the Safe. Marcellus, help Septimus destroy the Things!" She closed her eyes and began chanting, refusing to look at Marcellus or even admit to herself what was happening between them. He'd kissed her for goodness sake!

Soon the Things were destroyed and the Safe was sealed, and life in the castle finally resumed normality. Well, whatever normal was, no one was quite sure anymore.

Inside the Wizard Tower, Marcia was driving herself crazy. She needed to talk to Marcellus about whatever was happening between them and tell him that it couldn't happen. It was unprofessional and it was wrong. But most of all she didn't do things like this. She wasn't domesticated, she didn't 'date' people. Nor did she develop feelings for other people; unless they were Septimus or Alther but they were a different kind of feelings. What she was beginning to feel for Marcellus was completely different and inappropriate.

She huffed, and put on her cloak. She needed to talk to him. Right now.

Marcellus was pulled from his slumber by an urgent banging on his front door. He groaned and rolled onto his chest. He didn't want to get up, but the knocking on the door wouldn't stop. He pulled the covers back and got out of bed. Who would knock on his door at three o'clock in the morning?

He put on his slippers and hurried downstairs, unbolting the door and pulling it open cautiously.

"Yes?" He peered outside to see Marcia stood there in her pyjamas, only protected from the cold by her summer cloak. "Marcie?"

"Uh…you…me…we…need to talk." She looked down at what she was wearing, suddenly very self-conscious. Maybe she should have gotten dressed. Pyjama shorts and a vest were not right for an ExtraOrdinary Wizard to wear outside of the Tower. At least she had her cloak, but she was still dressed extremely inappropriately. If anybody saw her they'd accuse her of being 'naked'. This was definitely not going to make talking any easier. "Uh…maybe I should come back tomorrow…" She stepped back.

"No!" He grabbed her hand. "Please…come in."

Her eyes met his and she succumbed. He stepped away from the door to let her through, placing his hand in the small of her back as he did so. Quietly he shut the door, not wanting to alert the neighbours to his late night – or early morning - visitor. He escorted her to the living room, sitting on the sofa in front of the small fireplace and coffee table.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked nervously, fiddling with his pyjama bottoms.

"No, thank you." She placed her hands in her lap. "I wanted to tell you that this, whatever this is, absolutely cannot happen. It's not right." She didn't meet his gaze, but to be fair he wasn't exactly looking at her face…

His gaze snapped quickly up to her face. "Marcia…"

She cut him off. "I haven't finished. We shouldn't even trust each other the way I trust you. You're an Alchemist for goodness sake…"

She met his eyes and sighed. This was going to be harder to do if she looked at him properly. He looked so innocent sat there in him pyjamas, hair dishevelled from his restless sleep.

"I see." He got up and stood in front of her. "If that's all I think you should leave now Miss Overstrand."

She flinched. She didn't want to leave but it was the right thing to do and she knew it. Yet she couldn't bring herself to walk away from him.

"Actually that's not all." She stated, standing in front of him so that they were eye level. She wasn't taller than him without her heels. In fact, she was a few inches shorter.

"What?" He snapped.

"Marcellus, don't do this. Don't hate me, please." She begged, reaching for his hand but instead getting his wrist. She felt his pulse rate increase with her touch. He quickly pulled his arm out of her grasp and walked away towards the staircase.

"You know where the door is." He climbed the stairs and slammed his bedroom door, leaving her stood alone in his living room in silence. A tear slipped from Marcia's eyes and danced down her cheek. That didn't go quite the way that she wanted it to.

She stood in silence for a few seconds before walking towards the door.

Marcellus heard the front door slam. He stood leant against his bedroom door with his eyes squeezed shut. That wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't want to let her go, not now he'd finally got her. He couldn't bear to watch her leave him. Marcia was the first person he'd had feelings for since his deceased wife.

Hurriedly he opened the door and ran down the stairs. He flung open his front door not caring to shut it after him and ran up Snake Slipway after her.

"Marcia, wait!" He called, when she came into his sight after he turned the corner onto Wizard Way. She turned around, cheeks wet from her tears. She brushed them dry quickly, as he approached her.

She was about to say something but was silenced by his mouth closing on hers. He encircled his arm around her waist underneath her cloak and vest and pressed the palm of his hand against the hot skin of her back, cradling her damp cheeks with the other. She shuddered against him and melted into his kiss.

Yeah, Marcia. This was really professional, making out with an Alchemist in Wizard Way at Three Fifteen in the morning.

Yet, she didn't quite care.

This was love.

Thank you for reading this, I hope you like it. I enjoy writing this pairing more than any other one. There is something about them that I adore.

Reviews are welcomed. Thank you kindly.


End file.
